


Q Branch Professionalism

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Q finds his staff acting inappropriately.





	Q Branch Professionalism

There were rather a few more Q Branch staff than was necessary gathered around 007’s surveillance monitor, which was _supposed_ to have a wide view of the area surrounding the hotel pool where Bond was staking out his target.

“Something more fascinating than the work you should be doing?” Q asked archly, emerging from his office to disperse the crowd. He shot a glance at Luttel, who was the current shift lead and still needed to practice exerting their authority.

“It’s good for morale!” Luttel protested.

“007’s banana hammock hardly merits that much of a second glance,” Q said coolly.

“But you’re—” Manning started; Birch’s well-placed elbow interrupted him.

“The banana, on the other hand, is well worth a look,” Q said, staring Manning down until he looked away. “Not, however, under the current circumstances. Because it’s also _my_ banana, and more to the point, it’s _Her Majesty’s_ banana, and if you don’t keep that camera panned out so you can alert 007 to incoming threats, then we might lose the agent and the banana all in one go, and all because someone couldn’t keep from zooming in on 007’s speedo-covered cock like a sixth-former discovering his first porn rag. And if that happened,” Q let his voice drop, “then I should be very peeved. Understood?”  

“Yes, Q,” everyone muttered. Luttel zoomed back out, face flushed.

Privately, Q looked forward to telling Bond when he returned that Q had not only saved his arse, but saved his cock as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mi6-cafe April drabble challenge, for the prompt ‘banana’ (from the excellent beginte!). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
